Branches (Boku no Hero Academia)
by Nikki31Oct
Summary: Some Boku no Hero Academia ideas I have. May or may not make them into stories. Mostly will be AUs. Some OC stories, possibly. Haven't decided yet. Have this posted on Wattpad too! Same username!
1. Ochaco Uraraka I

**_Main Character: Uraraka Ochaco_**

 ** _Plot: Disowned from a family of villains_**

 ** _Universe: The world's slowly going into chaos, AU_**

 ** _Side: Hero/Delinquent/Street Fighter_**

 ** _BAMF!Ochaco, Delinquent!Ochaco, Stubborn!Ochaco, Smart!Ochaco, Hothead!Ochaco, Abused!Ochaco, Broken!Ochaco, Strong!Ochaco, Street Fighter!Ochaco, Genderfluid!Ochaco_**

\--

Uraraka Ochaco learned from a _very_ young age that nothing was ever done out of the pure good of someone's heart. Ironically, when she learned of this, it was her 7th birthday and her family had beaten her and left her to die in an alleyway. Everyone that passed by the beating ignored the cries and screams of Ochaco. It was the day her life would forever be changed.

Now, eight years later, Ochaco is one of the best street fighters in Japan and was the most skilled in escaping the police. She fights the people who give her problems and spends most of her free time volunteering at teenage run away shelters or orphanages. She was also recently accepted into the Hero Course of UA High School.

With walls that even All Might couldn't break surrounding her mind and heart, Ochaco is ready to become the greatest heroine. But, with a class that wants to get to know her, and teachers that actually care about her, her walls start to crack.

Can she ever let them in? Can she ever accept another family into her life? And who is this brown haired adolescent villain that keeps trying to kill her? The world's slowly breaking and it seems Ochaco and UA is in the middle of it.

\--

 ** _Hey! Now, like I said in the description, this is a book of my Boku no Hero Academia ideas. After each idea, I'll explain why I made it. Like this one!_**

 ** _I hate it so much that Ochaco never gets enough attention. The only fanfictions I ever see her in, is the ones that have her as the girlfriend of Izuku, Shouto, or Katsuki, so I decided to change it up._**

 ** _I was looking through Pinterest when I saw a picture of Gunhead and Ochaco, Ochaco wearing a purple jacket from Gunhead's agency. The description below was a person wishing someone made a fanfiction of Gunhead being Ochaco's uncle and raised her. That's how I got this idea. It obviously changed, but still has the similar structure._**

 ** _I'm probably going to be updating this specific book like crazy because I have so many ideas._**

 ** _IF you want to use one of my ideas, PM me. If you do PM me, tell me which udea you want to use by using the chapter name (ex. Uraraka Ochaco I). I will not tolerate any plagiarism, so please at least ask me if you can use one of my ideas. You can also PM me, asking that I make a story out of a specific idea. I will gladly do it._**

 ** _Hope you like the ideas I have! Bai!_**


	2. Shinsou Hitoshi I (Take (07-24 01:13:52)

**_Main Character: Shinsou Hitoshi_**

 ** _Plot: Abused by Parents, protects younger siblings_** ** _from abuse_**

 ** _Universe: Darker, AU_**

 ** _Side_** ** _: Hero_**

 ** _BAMF!Hitoshi, Abused!Hitoshi, Trans!Hitoshi, Malnourished!Hitoshi, Depressed!Hitoshi, Insomniac!Hitoshi, Nice!Hitoshi, Kind!Hitoshi, Shy!Hitoshi, Protective!Hitoshi_**

\--

 _"HITOSHA! LET ME SEE THE LITTLE SHITS!"_

 **SMACK! CRASH!**

Hitoshi blinks his plum purple eyes rapidly as he wakes up. He slowly sits up, hissing in pain when he feels the cuts, from last night, sting. He looks down at his food deprived body and just sighs in exhaustion. He lifts his head slightly, peaking through his light purple bangs as a 3 year old girl with neon purple eyes, and long, lilac hair silently walks up to him, keeping an eye on the snoring couch. Hitoshi stands up as quietly as he can, and limps towards the young girl and picks her up. He starts walking quickly but silently towards his room.

"Did she get either of you?" Hitoshi asks quietly once he walks into the safety of his room. If he could even call it that. The young girl shakes her head no, making Hitoshi smile in relief as she sets her down next to a sleeping 3 year old boy with plum purple eyes, and lilac hair.

"Wake up Yate-chan. You both are going to your first day of school today," Hitoshi whispers, making the young girl smile brightly. Hitoshi smiles softly at the young girl before he turns and walks over to a secret compartment in the wall. He opens it and quickly takes out his UA High School uniform and his UA PE uniform. He was going on a field trip to USJ with Class 1-A of the Hero Course as a reward and test for having the highest grades in General Studies.

\--

Hitoshi knew what his mother did to him was abuse. Ever since it first started, he had been trying to tell the adults around him for years, but no one would listen to a kid with a "villainous" quirk. So, he gave up. He spent his time training and studying, isolating himself from everyone as he slowly worked his way up to his dream of becoming a hero. Then his youngers siblings came into his life. Now, he had to protect them, but he didn't mind. He doesn't want them to be raised and growing up knowing they could be attacked any second by their mother, and somehow, they became Hitoshi's rock. Even for 3 years old, they didn't even question why Hitoshi had girl parts but called himself a boy. They just knew him as him, nothing else.

For Hitoshi, things were as good as they would ever get. He was happy with what he had and knew he didn't deserve any of it. He was just lucky his mother actually let him stay with her until he turned 16.

But, when he meets Class 1-A for the first time, things start to get... happier for Hitoshi, even with the USJ villain attack. It was when Hitoshi had to bring his younger siblings with him because of unfortunate circumstances, that the students and teachers of UA start to get suspicious of what happens in the Shinsou household.

Can Hitoshi keep the abuse a secret? Does he even have too? And the sudden serial killings of freshman high school students in Hero Courses of other schools have made things even more stressful. A Hitoshi wants is to be accepted as who he is. Little did he know, he was already accepted, quirk, gender, and all.

\--

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Well, I had seen a shitload of stories with a Trans Izuku and thought of this. I honestly love Hitoshi so much. He's number two on my Fav BNHA Characters. Izuku's first, but just barely._**

 ** _I had convinced myself a while ago that Hitoshi was only rude and angsty because of what people thought of his quirk. Now, that was already shown in BNHA, but I had convinced myself of something else as well. Hitoshi and Izuku had ALMOST the exact same experience. Both were bullied and labeled as outcasts because of what they were born without. Both were born without a flashy and cool quirk. Because of that, they were cast off to the side. The only reason Izuku is the self-sacrificing cinnamon roll he is, is because his mother loved him with or without a quirk. I am almost completely sure that Hitoshi never really received that love. I think his mother, or parents, had hoped so much that he had one of their quirks or a mixture, but when he got Brainwashing, their hopes went down the drain._**

 ** _They soon began to fear him because of his "villainous" quirk, and soon resented and/or neglected him. Because he didn't have the love and support of at least one of his parents, he became the angsty and rude cinnamon roll we know._**

 ** _I took this theory and made it into this idea. I also gave Hitoshi siblings. Sue me._**

 ** _Hope you like the idea! Bai!_**


	3. Midoriya Izuku and Katsuki Bakugou I

**_Main Characters: Midoriya Izuku_** ** _and_** ** _Bakugou Katsuki_**

 ** _Plot:_** ** _Abandoned by mother_** ** _/Parents killed by government_**

 ** _Universe: Corrupt governments, AU_**

 ** _Side: Neutral_** ** _/Hero_**

 ** _Smarter!Izuku, Gardener!Izuku, Confident!Izuku, Has a Quirk!Izuku, Depressed!Izuku, Dyslexic!Izuku, Gay!Izuku, Crossdresser!Izuku, Androgynous!Izuku, Healer!Izuku, Nature Quirk!Izuku_** ** _, Drag Queen!Izuku_**

 ** _Calmer!Katsuki, ADHD!Katsuki, Bisexual!Katsuki, Crossdresser!Katsuki, Androgynous!Katsuki, Nice!Katsuki, Geek!Katsuki, Protective!Katsuki, Possesive!Katsuki, Deaf!Katsuki, Confident!Katsuki, Drag Queen!Katsuki_**

\--

It was a week after she left, did 5 year old Midoriya Izuku realize his mother, Midoriya Inko wouldn't come back. Bakugou Mitsuki had come by, eyes red and puffy from crying, and took Izuku back home with him. He started living with the Bakugous after that. Over the years, Izuku soon learned that he wouldn't be able to be the hero he wanted to be, but could still be a hero in a different way. A way that his quirk allowed it. He decided to become a healer after the government had threw a poisonous gas bomb in the Bakugous home, killing Mitsuki and Masaru. 10 year old Izuku, per request of Mitsuki, had covered Katsuki's mouth and his, and ran away from the house.

Izuku had found an abandoned house in the woods the two always played in. They lived there now. Both, after realizing they had feelings for each other, decided that Katsuki would be the hero for the public, and Izuku would be the hero to those who knew how to find him. He left secret symbols all over Japan to lead people in need of his healing to find him. He soon became very famous with the underground heroes and the outcasts.

It was when Katsuki had called Izuku that villains had attacked USJ while his class was on a field trip there and they needed medical assistance, did things start to get crazier.

With the government trying to find them, UA questioning why they hid secrets that could cost the lives of so many people, and their pasts catching up with them, they do everything in their power to keep things under control. At least, until their problems confront them. That'll be a bitch.

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the idea!_**

 ** _I came up with it after reading a fanfiction where Izuku and Katsuki became villains after their parents were killed by the fault of the heroes. They were boyfriends and had joined the League of Villains. I forgot the name of the fanfiction, but it was a smut oneshot on AO3._**

 ** _I decided to take that form of the idea and change into this. I made it where the governments of the world were corrupt with Izuku and Katsuki being victims of their social experiments._**


	4. Request and Author's Note I

**_Hey! This is just an A/N and a request chapter!_**

 ** _If you want me to make a specific idea, PM me a name, full name preferably, and plot line (ex. Dystopian, AU/Mafia, AU). I will write a short Prologue. I will dedicate the idea to you. It has to be Boku no Hero Academia. I may, most likely, make other idea books like this for other fandoms._**

 ** _Also_** ** _! I am posting this book on my Wattpad account, Nikki_31Oct, and I will most likely post the ideas I want to make into books on that account too!_**

 ** _Hope you like this information!_**

 ** _IF YOU SKIPPED EVERYTHING, GO THE FUCK BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS NOTE AND READ IT! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! DON'T BE A SHITHEAD!_**

 ** _Will make a new idea soon!_**

 ** _Bai_**


	5. OC I: Sonora Alto

**_Main Character(s): Alto Sonora (OC)_**

 ** _Plot line: Exchange student from Brazil's UA High School, Multiple UA schools, AU_**

 ** _Side: Hero/Musician_**

 ** _First Name: Alto_**

 ** _Middle Name: Melody_**

 ** _Last Name: Sonora_**

 ** _Ethnicity: Latino/Brazilian_**

 ** _School: UA South America_**

 ** _Hair: Streaks of red, white, gold_**

 ** _Eyes: Sunset orange_**

 ** _Skin: Dark olive_**

 ** _Quirk: Sound Senses_**

 ** _Quirk Definition: Can see sound, can manipulate sound, can create solid objects from sound_**

 ** _Traits: Confident, Virtuoso, Nice, Energetic, Night Owl, Charismatic, Impulsive_**

 ** _Status: Exchange student_**

\--

It was a surprise when Alto was called to the principal's office. She didn't do anything wrong, that the teachers know it was her anyway, so she was more than just confused when she sat there, looking up at her principal in curiosity while her teachers stood behind the principal.

 _"You're probably very confused about why you're here,"_ The principal, Alana Santos, Brazil's Number One Hero, had said in Japanese. Despite being in a mostly Portuguese speaking school, Miss Santos always spoke in English or Japanese. It was the two main languages this school taught.

 _"A little Miss Santos. I'm more curious than confused,"_ Alto answered in Japanese, her heavy Brazilian accent lacing the words. Most students in the school, after learning English and Japanese, resorted to using their country's accents. Alto was the only one to keep her accent. It made everyone avoid her even more. Alana smiles slightly, Alto's teachers laughing silently behind the principal. Alto was the most curious person they had ever taught.

 _"Have you heard of an Exchange Student Program?"_ Eliseo Borges, Spanish hero and Alto's homeroom teacher, asks the young 15 year old in Japanese. Alto smiles brightly as she nods her head, her dimple piercings gleaming in the florescent lights. She nods her head

 _"Yeah! Harmonica went to Russia for her Senior year,"_ Alto exclaims in excitement. She realized why she was called here.

"Well! That's good news you realize what it is! Mr Nezu, the principal for UA Asia had contacted me yesterday. He was asking if we can do an the Exchange Student Program earlier than the other schools. He specifically wanted someone from the Hero Course that had the highest grades. He will give us someone with the worse grades. He trusts that this school can change the student's grades. Alto, you have the highest grades in the entire schoop, overall," Alana states in Portuguese, making Alto smile brightly in happiness. Alan couldn't help but smile as well.

"From the smile on your face, I'm guessing you say yes to signing up to the Exchange Student Program," Alana says, making Alto giggle as she blushes lightly.

"I'd love to!" Alto exclaims while her already bright eyes glow even brighter.

Who knew that this simple answer would change the world.

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new idea!_**

 ** _I had this idea for a while but never could make it into a long story. That's why I put the idea in here._**

 ** _When I make OC stories, I like having them be very skilled in art, music, or dance. Sometimes all three. It gives them more... character, I guess. Hope you like! Bai!_**


	6. Kirishima Eijirou I

**_Main Character: Kirishima Eijirou_**

 ** _Plot line: Yakuza, high crime Japan, AU_**

 ** _Side: Forced Yakuza member_** ** _/Parkour runner_**

 ** _BAMF!Kirishima, Forced Villain!Kirishima, Delinquent!Kirishima, Sweet!Kirishima, Happy!Kirishima, Cheapskate!Kirishima, Genderfluid!Kirishima, Crossdresser!Kirishima, Smarter!Kirishima, Confident!Kirishima_**

\--

He never wanted this life. He never wanted this family. Eijirou just wanted to be happy, to be loved by a family. Eijirou had been raised in the Yakuza, witnessing as every horrible thing his family did. He didn't tell them his true thoughts about it because he knew what would happen to him. So, he did what his boss told him to do. He got the full body tattoo, he dealt drugs, he sold weapons, he... killed.

Eijirou was 11 when it happened. He was happy that he was, because he was allowed to enroll in school. Then, things went to hell. His mother had given birth to twin girls. Everyone, even his parents, were furious. To save his younger sisters from death, he took them and ran away at night. He knew that when the Yakuza found him, he would be punished, maybe even killed.

Eijirou had dyed his hair bright red and made sure to always keep it down. Things were getting better after 4 years. He was going to UA to become a hero, he had the best classmates/friends ever, and his younger sisters enjoyed the happy life. It was when villains attacked USJ, did things start to go to hell again.

10 members from the Yakuza he had been in were fighting with the League of Villains. They didn't recognize him, but Eijirou knew they were tracking him.

Can Eijirou's class and teachers help him? Can he ever escape his past? And what's with these feelings when he is near Katsuki? Can he ever become the hero he dreams to be?

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new idea!_**

 ** _I had the idea from my story, Ink, but I thought of Kirishima. I thought of making Kirishima Genderfluid because, I wanted to._**

 ** _Hope you like! Bai!_**


	7. Uraraka Ochaco II

**_Main Character: Uraraka Ochaco_**

 ** _Plot line: Poor because of taking care of her 5 younger siblings_**

 ** _Universe: AU_**

 ** _Side: Hero/Stripper/Dog Walker_**

 ** _BAMF!Ochaco, Stripper!Ochaco, Athletic!Ochaco, Older Sister!Ochaco, Sassy!Ochaco, Protective!Ochaco, Confident!Ochaco, Mature!Ochaco, Hothead!Ochaco, Dyslexic!Ochaco, ADHD!Ochaco, Bisexual!Ochaco, Polyamorous!Ochaco, Cheapskate!Ochaco_**

\--

Ochaco didn't like it when people questioned her choice in jobs or why she is polyamorous. It's her decisions! Shut the fuck up! She doesn't go up asking why the hell you cheat on your partner or why you became a drug dealer! Yes, she was a stripper. So what? It brought good money. Her weekend job as a dog walker was just to help those around the neighborhood! It doesn't pay shit, though. She had five fucking siblings to take care of. She couldn't afford to actually get a decent job with shit pay because she was 15. She had a pervert of a landlord that gave her bills that she could barely even pay with her stripper job! He even put deadlines on them without telling her! She has a lot of shit to deal with, so she doesn't want another shit added to it.

Ochaco was so fucking glad she was accepted into UA. One, it was free. Two, it was free. Three, it was the best goddamn hero school in the world! Yeah, she can't afford for half the things it's required students to have. So what? They can go suck her dick if they tell her she can't attend UA in casual clothes and "borrowed" textbooks.

It's time for the world to see Ochaco as herself. Not as a stripper, or as a cheapskate. As a heroine. She's fucking excited. Her siblings are too. In this world, you have to work even harder just to be recognized as someone normal. Ochaco is working hard to be recognized as a hero with a past that doesn't define her. Her mother can go fuck herself. Ochaco is going to prove she has worth in this world.

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the idea!_**

 ** _I feel very disappointed in the Boku no Hero Academia fandom. I mean, yeah there are really good AU stories with Izuku or Shouto, or Katsuki, but no one pays attention to the other characters, like Ochaco. It's sad. Ochaco is a very good character, maybe a little bit too cheerful for me, but I wish to see more AU stories where she is the main character. This was my main thought in making this idea._**

 ** _Remember! If you have any idea requests, just PM me!_**

 ** _Hope you like the ideas so far! Bai!_**


	8. Bakugou Katsuki I

**_Main Character: Bakugou Katsuki_**

 ** _Universe: Doesn't have an arm or parents, AU_**

 ** _Plot Line: Lost an arm and parents in a horrible car wreck_**

 ** _Side: Hero/Mechanic/Hacker_**

 ** _BAMF!Katsuki, Hacker!Katsuki, Mechanic!Katsuki, Orphan!Katsuki, Nicer!Katsuki, PTSD!Katsuki, Geek!Katsuki, Shy!Katsuki, Deaf!Katsuki, Genius!Katsuki, Confident!Katsuki, Androgynous!Katsuki, Crossdresser!Katsuki_**

\--

Bakugou Katsuki was six years old. It was his birthday and his parents, Bakugou Masaru and Mitsuki were driving back home after eating out for dinner. Katsuki's best friend, Midoriya Izuku, and Izuku's mother, Midoriya Inko, had met up with them for the birthday dinner. It was the best day in Katsuki's life.

He was sitting in the backseat, messing with the choker necklace Izuku had gotten him. Katsuki's parents and the Midoriyas had always known the energetic blonde liked to dress like a girl. Mitsuki had a feeling that Katsuki would grow to be androgynous. Mitsuki was reading a magazine, looking at all of the stylish girl clothes to make Katsuki something while Masaru was driving the car.

It happened in only 5 seconds.

They were in the middle of an intersection, their light had just turned green before they reached the light, so they didn't slow down. A truck on the other side was speeding trying to get the yellow light. Mitsuki screamed for Masaru to brake, but it was too late. The truck slammed into the driver's side. Both vehicles did a 180 Masaru was knocked out while Mitsuki tried to grab the terrified Katsuki's hand. Mitsuki's side hit a steet pole, making her window shatter as her head is cracked open by the street pole. She immediately dies. Another car, with a drunk driver, sped through the intersection, not seeing the two cars. It slammed into the back of the car, making Katsuki get crushed by the car door, his arm stuck between his dad's seat and the car. For the next 30 minutes, Katsuki was crying for help as everyone that witnessed the wreck just watched, not doing anything to help. Katsuki was stuck in the crushed backseat, watching the breathing of his parents slowly deteriorates while he slowly bled out. He passed out once the heroes arrived to the scene.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital room, Izuku and Inko were talking with 3 men. Katsuki sat up slowly and looked around the room. Where was his parents? When he tried to scratch his nose with his left hand, he couldn't feel his arm. He looked down, only to gasp in shock. Katsuki's gasp had everyone turn to him. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at where his left arm was supposed to be. It was gone. His whole left arm was gone while bandages were wrapped around his shoulder. It was the day he found out that, not only did he lose his arm, he lost his parents.

Over the years, Katsuki went to computers and mechanics for comfort. He was tossed around in foster care, no one wanting a child with only one arm and PTSD. Katsuki was 12 when he created his first arm prosthetic. It wasn't as good as the one he wore now, but it was better than the ones doctors give you. He had found a way to become a hero again. Izuku and Inko were so happy to see Katsuki smile for the first time in 6 years.

Now, here he was standing in front of UA High School with Izuku beside him. It was the day for the Hero Entrance Exams. This was the day Katsuki's life changed forever. What he didn't know, was that the world was changing too. And not in a good way.

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new idea!_**

 ** _Now, this idea is having Katsuki lose a limb as the main idea, but I wanted to add Katsuki and Izuku still being best friends. If I do continue this idea, I don't know if I want to have them in a relationship or not. For right now, it's just a simple idea._**

 ** _Remember! PM me if you want me take make an idea for you! I'll be putting it in this idea book, but I'll make sure to state it is your idea!_**

 ** _Hope you like the ideas so far! Bai!_**


	9. OC II: Aizawa Shizuka (07-19 15:50:12)

**_Main Characters: Aizawa Shizuka (OC), Aizawa Shouta_**

 ** _Plot line: Hides to keep Shouta safe, ran away from family's drug cartel with Shouta_**

 ** _Universe: Younger sister, AU_**

 ** _Side: Hero/Teacher/Informant_**

 ** _First Name: Shizuka_**

 ** _Last Name: Aizawa_**

 ** _Alias: Nullify_**

 ** _Ethnicity: Japanese_**

 ** _School: UA High School, Moria's Prestigious Institution for the Gifted (Former)_**

 ** _Hair: Black, Curly, Long_**

 ** _Eyes: Black_**

 ** _Skin: Pale_**

 ** _Quirk: Nullify_**

 ** _Quirk Definition: Can nullify any and all quirks in a specific area. Can not be turned off and can be widened or shortened. Mutant-type Quirks require more concentration._**

 ** _Personality: Quiet, Caring, Cheerful, Brave Bookworm, Hothead, Calm, Night Owl, Observant, Smart, Crossdresser,_**

 ** _Sexuality: Genderfluid_**

 ** _Status: Transfer Student, Martial Arts Protigy, Gymnastics Protigy_**

 ** _BAMF!Shouta, BAMF!OC, Gay!Shouta, PTSD!Shouta, Caring!Shouta, Secretive!Shouta, Tattooed!Shouta, Older Brother!Shouta, Abused!Shouta_**

\--

Aizawa Shizuka, a 16 year old teenager and the younger sister of Aizawa Shouta, aka Erasurehead, an Underground Hero and UA teacher. Due to her quiet nature, she is overlooked and ignored. She doesn't mind. She goes to a prestigious school, she keeps her quirk hidden unless needed, and her skills a secret while she keeps minimal contact with her older brother. Ever since she had ran away from her family with Shouta to escape their family's drug cartel, they were wanted dead. Shouta went to UA to become a hero while Shizuka stayed hidden, keeping an ear to the ground as she studies to become a hero like Shouta.

It was Shizuka's day off when something happened. The school she went to, Moria's Prestigious Institution for the Gifted, had been blown up with over 300 casualties. Shizuka knew her family had found where she lived, so she ran away again, leaving her life and all of her belongings behind, only bringing the things she values the most.

Shouta was surprised to see his younger sister sitting in his living room, soaked to the bone and shivering. The one thing that worried him the most was the fear in her eyes. It was from that day forward, that things began to change. Secrets are revealed, friendships are made, and love is found in the oddest people. Can Shizuka and Shouta finally escape the monsters from their past? Can they learn to trust the family they unknowingly surrounded themselves with?

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the idea! I'm going to make a book out of it so, I'm sorry but it's taken!_**

 ** _I was actually just looking at fanart of BNHA and saw a female Aizawa Shouta drawing and thought of this idea._**

 ** _Hope you like the ideas so far! Bai!_**


	10. AN I

**_Hey! I have decided to make Shinsou Hitoshi I into a book! I will be posting on Wattpad and and will be alternating the updates, as in the first chapter will first be published on Wattpad then, a day later, I'll publish it on , the second will be updated on , and so on. So if you want to read the newest chapter early, make sure to get Wattpad and to read both!_**

 ** _If you skipped the A/N, go back and fucking read it! DON'T BE A SHITHEAD!_**

 ** _Bai!_**


	11. Yaoyorozu Momo I

_**Main Character: Yaoyorozu Momo**_

 _ **Plot: Ran away from royal status to be free, Queens are seen unfit to rule, Japan is an absolute monarchy**_

 _ **Universe: Royalty, Dorms already in place, AU**_

 _ **Side: Hero/Princess**_

 _ **Royal!Momo, Princess!Momo, BAMF!Momo, Insomniac!Momo, Pianist!Momo, Stubborn!Momo, Cheerful!Momo, Lesbian!Momo, Sassy!Momo, Tomboy!Momo, Anorexic!Momo**_

\--

 _"A lady must never initiate the man. The man must initiate any conversation."_ _"A queen needs to marry a man. The man will take over the work."_ _"Your highness! A lady must not run!"_ _"Momo! A lady must be skinnier than this!"_ _"Yaoyorozu Momo! A lady must never talk back to the men like that! Apologize!"_ _"Ladies should never love other women! It's sinful! Get rid of those horrible thoughts now!"_ _"Momo!"_ _"Yaoyorozu Momo!"_ _"MOMO!"_ Yaoyorozu Momo only had one reason to run away. To be free from the overbearing control her family had over her life. Even as cheesy as it sounds, she wanted to experience everything the world had to offer, the good and the bad. That's why she ran away. To learn more of her people and how they do things. She did not want to be an object shared by her family and the man she will be forced to marry. She wasn't even straight.

Now, she can live in freedom. Even if it was only for a few months. Momo doubts she'll be able to attend all four years of high school at UA but that's fine.

She didn't realize she'd be found so soon though. It was only the UA Sports Festival, marking the 3rd month of school. Maybe, just maybe, her friends can help. She has to convince her family that UA didn't kidnap her. Then a villain attacks, and now she has to be the representative for the students. God, when can she have a normal break from being a princess?

\--

 _ **I probably didn't explain the idea well enough, but this is just meant to be an idea. One that you can use if you ask permission and change.**_ _ **I haven't seen a lot of BNHA Fanfictions that are based around other characters other than Izuku, Katsuki, or Shouto, so that's why I'm making this book, and why I have Momo as the main character in here.**_

 _ **Also**_ _ **, Japan is a Constitutional Monarchy in real life. Boku no Hero Academia is in the future, and in another universe. I am making it an Absolute Monarchy to make it easier to explain why it's so important that Momo runs away.**_

 _ **Hope**_ _ **you like this idea! Bai!**_


	12. Midoriya Izuku I

_**Main Character: Midoriya Izuku**_

 _ **Plot line: Let's himself go in dance and cello, Is goth**_

 _ **Universe: Dancer/Musician, Darker, AU**_

 _ **Side: Hero/Dancer/Cellist**_

 _ **BAMF!Izuku, Goth!Izuku, Secretive!Izuku, Confident!Izuku, Dancer!Izuku, Musician!Izuku, Darker!Izuku, Quirkless!Izuku, Parkour!Izuku, Flexible!Izuku, Broken!Izuku, Scarred!Izuku, Abused!Izuku**_

\--

When his birthday came, he was so excited. He was so innocent. He was turning four years old and he would get his quirk any day now. Izuku waited, and waited, and waited. Then, a year had past and he turned five. His father was... Less than happy that, officially, his son didn't have a quirk. Inko had decided to move after 2 years of... Dark demons.

Izuku had found his comfort, his outlet, through dance and cello. Inko, at first, was concerned for Izuku when he played dark music or danced to depressing music. She soon overcome that worry after a few more months once she realized that Izuku was truly happy.

Izuku was ten when he told Inko he was Goth. Inko was at first alarmed since he just spoke about it, out of the blue, during dinner one night. Inko accepted Izuku's lifestyle, supported it to it's fullest as she proudly watched her son become one of the most confident people she knew.

Izuku quit Cello Lessons in favor of agility and gymnastics 2 years later. He still played the cello, skilled enough to teach himself. Izuku wanted to become the first Quirkless Hero. Inko worried, but she supported him and couldn't help but cry tears of joy as she watched her son go beyond his limits and obstacles.

3 years later, Izuku was fifteen and more than ready to do the UA Entrance Exam. He had an online... Friend that told him the Physical Exam was always robots with villain and rescue points. Izuku was ready to become the first Quirkless Hero. He didn't care of fame or money. He just wanted to prove to his abusive father that he could do anything.

Little did Izuku know, people were out to get his family. With everyone at UA falling for the adorable Goth and Izuku dealing with his own demons, things get a little bit crazier. And somehow, Izuku's father had disappeared from prison.

Something was going on behind the scenes and Izuku was somehow in the middle of it. Sometimes, Izuku really wishes God to cut off his own dick and fuck himself on it.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the idea!**_

 _ **I had watched Daz Black on his gaming channel, Daz Games, react to a video with hilarious teenage goths. I watched it a couple of times and thought of this idea.**_

 _ **I can honestly see Izuku as a Goth in an AU, but still so fucking adorable.**_

 _ **Now, for this idea, I am going by the definition of Goth, which is it's a subculture and all that shit. Read it if you want the definition. I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I'm tired as shit.**_

 _ **Hope you like the ideas so far! And remember to Request if you want a certain idea! I'll be sure to give credit!**_

 _ **Bai!**_


	13. OC III: Yamada Tsukiko

_**Main Character: Yamada Tsukiko**_

 _ **Plot: Is kicked out of home for being pregnant, is Yamada Hizashi's niece/unofficial daughter**_

 _ **Universe: Canon Divergence, World is more judgemental**_

 _ **Side: Hero/Singer/Bassist**_

 _ **First Name: Tsukiko**_

 _ **Last Name: Yamada**_

 _ **Ethnicity: Japanese**_

 _ **Sex: Female**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **School: UA**_

 _ **Hair: Silver Blonde**_

 _ **Eyes: Pastel Emerald**_

 _ **Skin: Pale**_

 _ **Quirk: Mute**_

 _ **Quirk Definition: Can take away any and all sound to form physical objects. Can give back sound at a higher frequency to disorientate or harm people. Can knock people unconscious if the pitch is high enough. Her quirk makes her ears extremely hypersensitive to sound.**_

 _ **Traits: Virtuoso, Stylish, Confident, Childish, Energetic, Night Owl, Insomniac, Bookworm, Caring, Kind, Hothead**_

 _ **Status: Pregnant, Transfer Student**_

 _ **Dadmic, Dadzawa, Dadmight, Momnight (Is that even a name for Midnight? Well, it is now!), Everyone I like is BAMF. Everyone I like is protective of Tsukiko. Mineta can go to hell, but he's only in this idea for a reason. It will cause him pain, don't worry.**_

\--

When Yamada Tsukiko woke up from the most sleep she had that month, she honestly wasn't expecting this. If you would tell her, 3 weeks ago, that she was a pregnant 16 year old who just got kicked out and disowned, Tsukiko would've laughed before punching you hard in the face. But now, Tsukiko's just trying not to cry.

With her whole family turned against her, Tsukiko goes to the only person that would help her. Her uncle, Yamada Hizashi, aka Present Mic. He was both the mom and the dad in Tsukiko's life, raising her to become who she is now. He was her unofficial father until he was estranged by the family for being gay.

No matter what she did, Tsukiko knows Hizashi will take her in. He was basically her father, after all.

When Yamada Hizashi walked through the rain, almost at the apartment he and his boyfriend, Aizawa Shouta, lived in together, he honestly didn't expect his unofficial daughter to be passed out by his front door, severely ill. It truly gave him a scare.

When he questions her, it's revealed that their family had estranged her, basically disowning her for becoming pregnant and having sex at only 16. Hizashi, obviously, took her in.

Now, with the entire UA staff protecting her, and a bunch of students protecting her as well, Tsukiko's life is slowly getting better. Until her abusive and manipulative trans girlfriend finds her, claiming custody over her child. Things get way crazier from there.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new idea! I'm making it into a book, so it's taken, but I wanted to publish the prologue here, so you dudes and dudettes can get inspiration from it!**_

 _ **I actually thought of this when I was making OC II: Aizawa Shizuka.**_

I _ **'m making Tsukiko 5'11".**_

 _ **Hope**_ _ **you like my ideas so far! Bai!**_


End file.
